A Song of Ice and Fire
by Turnshroud
Summary: An ASOIAF!Zutaraa reincarnation au. Zuko and Katara are two lovers who have lived multiple lives in the world of Westeros, from a Dragonlord and a Rhoynish queen to Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Here lies the Prince—the Dragonlord's son,

Who to death did succumb.

But not before his heart was wed

To his queen—the wolf, who shed—

Bitter tears, for her betrothed,

That she sought, through time untold.

Until that day when life and life,

Did unite, all through the strife,

To slay the Night, and bring forth day,

And on their heads, two crowns lay.

And like the veil of stars above,

Two souls scattered, through time, their love.

A thousand lives, a thousand times,

O'er, and O'er they sang their hymn.

Of ice and fire—that was their song,

That, through time, brought forth the Dawn.

So, come now, prince of dragon's flame,

Whose heart the queen of wolves did tame.

And rise, the sun—and rise, the moon,

Cast your light where shadows loom.


	2. The Dawn

**The Dawn**

First came the Wolf on the Rhoynish banks,

Whom to this did owe her thanks.

For 'twas here where fire met ice,

And here too where tide drowned vice.

She stood proud—that Rhoynish queen,

Against the Dawn's early gleam.

And raised, she did, those waves so tall,

As not to let her country fall.

Yet as she stood against the fire,

Set forth by the dragon's ire,

Did she catch the prince's eye,

Turning shouts to lover's sighs.

Fire raged 'round waters clear,

Sun met moon, to drown out fear,

Lovers danced, in smoke and mist—

Never can love be remised.

Until, one day, oh Fate—so cruel,

Saw it fit to end his rule.

And so, she wept when his time came,

Waves come to snuff out dragon's flame.

But as his sight began to fade,

Did he smile, and to her bade:

"Cry not for me, my dearest Kat.

We'll meet again, I promise that.

For now, my love, my life is done,

But again, can rise, the sun."

And so, she mourned—her prince, so brave,

That whose life, for war, he gave.

"We'll meet again," the wolf queen spoke,

As embers turned to ash and smoke.


	3. The Sun of Dorne

**The Sun of Dorne**

When next the queen did meet her king,

Ten thousand ships, did she bring,

To land upon those foreign shores—

And to sink her weary oars.

And there upon the sandy banks,

The Sun did rise, to give his thanks.

And she—so proud, so fierce, so brave,

Whose very stare could make men cave,

Raised her head, and met his gaze,

Sending dormant hearts ablaze.

And hand-in-hand, the Sun wed Spear—

Stirring hearts with dread and fear,

As sword met sword, met shield, met bow,

And Sun and Spear swept through the throe.

Metal clashed, and metal clanged,

As songs of war, through Dorne, they rang.

And rose, the Sun, above them all,

With Spear at hand, they stood so tall.

But, alas, all men must die,

And again, cruel fate did pry

Her beloved from her grasp—

Again, he felt the Stranger's rasp.

And as he fell, and as he bled,

His queen, his wolf, to him, she said,

"Oh, my beloved Sun of Dorne,

For whom, these tears, do they mourn,

I shall avenge your unkind death,

And repay your butcher's debt."

And so, she marched, through bloodied field,

Until King Yorrick knelt to yield.

Until her vengeful hand came down,

To sweep away King Yorrick's crown.

Yet, as her sword arched through the air,

A summer breeze danced through her hair,

To stay her sword and warm her heart—

Her Sun, her love, shall ne'er part

His queen—who did shine through that day,

And evermore the Sun held sway.


	4. The Prince and the Rose

**The Prince and the Rose**

In this life, no Prince found peace—

Nor did the Wolf find love's release.

Instead, a different tale was told—

Of love, and death, and princes bold.

Thus, dragons came to untamed lands—

A realm unforged, in seven hands.

Spreading ash, and fire, and smoke,

As armies, great, beneath them broke.

The Dragons rose—their wings spread wide.

Nowhere else had kings to hide.

Nowhere but the dragon's path—

Where they faced that dreadful wrath.

And thus, the Smith who now bore steel,

Wrought his realm, and brought to heel-

Now, seven kingdoms forged as one—

And hence from greatness madness sprung.

And from those loins of madness came,

The prince of lilacs and of flame,

To claim his queen—that winter rose,

Whom, not by choice, a stag betrothed.

And those eyes that burned like fire—

Hot with lust, and fool's desire,

Were too blind to see that fate,

Meant for Wolf and Prince to wait.

For had he known what price he'd pay,

On her head, would he have laid,

A crown that spurned, and tore apart,

A realm once forged through dragon's art?

And life is cruel—fate crueler still,

When one seeks to bend its will.

So, now a Wolf and Prince lie dead,

No golden crowns upon their heads.

Nor to his House was glory brought—

That which madness turned to rot.

Nor did he take his father's crown—

That which sat on madd'ning brow.

And when at last he met his fate—

As Robert sat in Rhaegar's wake,

Did he raise that shining steel—

Thought "I'll bring a storm to heel."

But as they fought in Trident's depths,

Did the Stranger sentence death.

Not to the Stag—but Dragon's heir—

As Robert struck with vengeful glare.

And as that fateful blow came down,

To sweep away Prince Rhaegar's crown,

Blood like tears through steel was shed,

And in the tide, again, he bled.

And she—whom he sought to wed,

Scorched by flame, that rose, she bled.

Petals singed and turned to smoke—

With one last breath, a promise, spoke.


	5. The Dragon and the Wolf

**The Dragon and the Wolf**

When that storm had finally passed—

A usurped throne, Kingslayer sat.

And when the earth had ceased to shake—

It left but corpses in its wake.

Then, when the smoke had cleared,

Leaving naught but blood, and tears,

Did the Stag ascend his throne—

And for a distant love, he mourned.

From salt and smoke, hence were born,

Two children of a world, forlorn.

And in that darkness, winter came—

Watchers holding dying flame.

But in his heart, did hope burn bright—

With sword, and shield—to guard the night.

For, in that darkness, Others came—

The dead play not the lion's game.

And in her eyes, was held desire,

To resurrect her rule—inspire,

To cast away the slaver's chain,

And her father's realm reclaim.

In Southron lands, kings choked on thorns,

And for her cubs, a lioness mourned.

Madness reigned, and heroes died—

Man had nowhere else to hide.

But, as prophecy foretold,

And just as singers sang—so bold,

Did ice and fire slay the Night—

And put the realms of men to right.


End file.
